Unique
by Aisling Sophie Hale Whitlock
Summary: Bella is getting bullied at school. No one knows, not even Jacob, her best friend. People think Bella's strong, but is she already broken? Rated T, all human. Warning, contains mentions of suicide.
1. Mondays

**Keep reading everyone Hello! I just felt like writing, and just let my fingers guide me along the keyboard. I hope you like it! Also, this fanfiction has characters based on real people I've met, some of them are made up and some of them belong to Stephanie Meyer and some are a mix of all! This chapter is inspired by Sia, My Love. Enjoy!**

**DFTBA**

**Pinkkitten1 favourite/follow/review**

I turn my head as soon as I hear lovely music coming from downstairs. I wait until the last note is softly played to leave my book on the bedside table and get out of bed.

As I make my way down the stairs, the music begins again. I walk silently through the hall into the living room. Again, I wait until the final note to say:

"That's a beautiful piece, Dad."

Charlie turns away from the grand piano, smiling.

"Thanks, Bells. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no... I was awake anyway. But I'd love to learn that piece. It's lovely, really."

"Yeah, I could teach you after school today. It'll give you something to look forward to."

_I always look forward to get out of that place we call "school". _ I think.

"Okay. Cool. I'm going to get breakfast. Would you like something?" I ask.

" No, I'm fine thank you. I'll eat at the station." He glances at his watch. " Speaking of which, I must go. Is Jacob bringing you to school?"

" Yes," I say, as he gets up and walks to the front door. I follow him over and open it while he shrugs his coat on. He walks out of the house and down the steps. " Bye! Have a nice day." I call.

" You too. See you later!" He yells over his shoulder.

I close the door and head over to the kitchen, but, instead, find my way drifting towards the piano. I sit down, look at the sheet music and begin playing. It's as if I already know the piece of by heart, the way my fingers play the notes perfectly.

After playing it about a thousand times, I get up and look at the clock.

"DAMMITTTTTTTTTTTT!" I say aloud. Jacob will be here any second. I rush upstairs, throw on leggings and am just about to throw on a tracksuit top when the doorbell rings.

"Coming!" I yell. I pull my socks and tracksuit top on and run down the stairs. I put my dock martins on, get my coat and school bag and leg it.

I open the door and jog out into the damp air. I yank the door of the Volkswagen Rabbit and climb into the warm car.

"Hey Bells" He greets.

"Hi." I say, panting. "Wait, I thought you rang the bell?"

" Yes, I did. But there is such thing possible as going back into your car and not waiting in the rain."

"Oh yeah."

I turn the radio up.

"You really need to get good CDs instead of listening to the news every morning" I sigh. " But lucky for you, I do happen to have a Cd with me."

"Which CD would that be?" he asks.

" The best of Debussy, Vivaldi and Tchaikovsky" I say, pulling it out of my school bag.

" Well, that is an odd mix."

"I know," I say, grinning. " Handmade. Or, in other words, songs chosen by me."

I slide it into the CD slot and wait for it to begin. The first piece is " The first movement of Autum, By Vivaldi."

I relax for the rest of the ride, trying not think of school. I distract myself by guessing how much change I can find in my bag to get breakfast from the cafeteria. I'd have time, Jacob is obsessed with being half an hour early.

When we get to the school, I think it would be so much easier if Jacob still went here. But there's nothing he could do about graduating.

"Bye Bells." Jacob says.

"Bye!" I say opening the door. " Pick me up usual time?"

"Yeah, of course. Have a good day."

_Yeah, yeah. _I think as I close the door.

I walk in the doors and head to my locker. I seem to be the one of the first here.

As I open my locker door, I hear that voice.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy Bellaaaaaa." Kourtney slurs.

_Oh please, for one day, give me a break! _I say in my head.

**Sorry it was a short chapter! I'm going to update a couple of times a week, and I might dedicate chapters to people with nice reviews.! **


	2. Locked

**This chapter is to "Look at me I'm Sandra dee" in grease, you'll why see when you read it. Anyway, about half an hour after I put up the first chapter, I already had two people following the story, so thank you, DaniCz, and garose35. Also, I didn't say, but it is in Bella's pov, in case you're wondering. **

**DFTBA**

**Pinkkitten1 follow/favourite/review**

"Kourtney." I greet her, without turning around.

"So, Bella, tell me, how was your weekend?"

"Okay, I suppose." I say, turning to face her.

Her long bleach blonde hair is in a side plait, and her hot pink lipstick is way too bright. Those beady blue eyes are looking at me like I'm something stuck on the sole of her cheetah print stilettos. She then grins at me.

" So, how was your first time smoking?" she asks.

"Um, I did never smoke."

"Oh really? You posted on your facebook you did."

"I... I.. I didn't," I stutter. I gasp as I realise what might've happened. " Did you log into my account?"

"Me?" she says with fake innocence. " Of course not! I just guessed your password! And gave it to a few close friends..." she adds.

I slowly close my locker door, and walk off.

" Oh! Bella! I think you need to change your diaper!" she calls after me.

"I'm not wearing a diaper." I mutter, even though I know she won't be able to hear me.

I hear her cackle, and squeal "Lauren! Jessica!"

When I hear those names, I think. _Oh, no, the worst is still to come._

The bell rings, signalling lunch. I always dread this part, I hate people coming up and kicking my chair. It's not the sitting alone I mind, I got used to that a long time ago. Now I just read my book.

As I walk across the cafeteria to get a tray, I feel a hand on my shoulder, dragging me back.

"Come this way, Swan." Lauren Mallory whispers.

She pulls me into the janitor's closet, where Jessica Stanley and Kourtney wait. They push me onto a stool, and Kourtney speaks.

"Listen up, Bella. Maybe it was one of us who messed up your facebook, maybe not. But either way, you're not telling anyone about it. If you did, it would be very bad for Jacob. Oh, yes Jacob, your beloved Jacob. Got it?"

I swallow and nod.

Kourtney smiles. "Great. Lets go, girls."

I get up and step to the door. Jessica laughs.

"Not you, Swan. I guess we'll see you later." With that she walks out with the other two, slams the door in my face, and locks it.

I don't even bother to pound on the door. The cafeteria is way too loud, and every class would be out by now.

I sit down on the stool again.

If Kourtney had said something bad would have happened to me, I probably wouldn't have to anyone about it anyway. But if something bad were to happen to Jacob, then no way. I won't allow it.

I'm so wrapped in thought, that when the bell rings again an hour later, it seems like only five minutes have passed.

Five minutes later, the door unlocks. There is Jessica standing at the door.

"Out." She commands. She gives me a hard push out the door, and I go flying into Lauren, who is standing behind her. Lauren's face fills with rage, and she grabs me by the shoulders and slams me against the wall.

"Watch it Bella!" she snarls. "Say you're sorry!"

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Mean it." She growls.

"I am very sorry."

"Better. Jessica, lets go. I'm sick of looking at Swan's ugly face"

"Bye Jake!" I say, slamming the car door. I rush up the path, and quickly unlock the front door. I run into the kitchen, and eat the first thing I see in the fridge, which happens to be a lemon yogurt. It's fifteen minutes past four, and it's the first thing I've had to eat today.

When I'm finished, I go upstairs and turn on my laptop. The first thing I do is go on my facebook. My heart sinks.


	3. Author's note

Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited the story, and my first reviewer!

A really good chapter is coming, and I want to know if you guys would like Edward to be in the story. Also, if you have a good idea for the story, feel free to PM me or to leave a review.

DFTBA

Pinkkitten1 follow/favourite/review


	4. Liar Liar

**Thank you to everyone who favourited or followed the story, and a special thank you to TEAM EDWARD 2013. This chapter is quite short and doesn't have a song, sorry, but enjoy anyway!**

**DFTBA**

**Pinkkitten1 follow/favourite / review**

I wake up in a strange room. A woman comes in.

"Bella, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yes-no. Where am I?"

"Your in Forks hospital, Bella."

"What? But WHY am I here?"

"You've been in a coma for two days. You lost a lot of blood."

I notice she's wearing a nurse uniform, so she's not a random lady.

"You don't remember do you? You cut yourself. Luckily the chief got home just before it was too late. He thought you were already dead. May I ask why? Why did you do it?"

I find myself unable to answer. I wonder if I have gone mute.

"I can see your reluctant to tell me. But promise us this. Don't do it again."

I glare put her. I think she guesses I'm saying, "I'm not promising anything."

She leaves without another word. a few moments later Carlisle Cullen enters. I snarl the name in my head.

"Well Bella, how are you doing?" He asks,

"Okay."

"That's very good. I'm afraid we had to give you blood transfusions. You lost an extreme amount of blood, especially since the cut was in the wrists. Your body would get a shock, so we had to put you in a coma , to let it recover.

"I'm just going to do a few tests, and then Charlie can come in to see you."

He searches in his bag, and pulls out a doctor light. He shines it in my eyes.

"Should be fine. We need to keep you here just a little longer, to check on you." He smiles. "You will also move room, you'll be sharing two other women. Both early twenties. We also have to keep an eye on them, both of them are recovering from car crashes.

"Jacob is here to see you, too, by the way. He'll be seeing you in an hour about. But first we'll move your bed."

He moves my bed down along the hospital corridors, and I blush bright red.

By the way the nurses smile and stare, you can tell they all like him.

He wheels me into a room with yellow walls, a smallish tv, and two other beds.

"Charlie will be in now." He informs me, and leaves.

The curtains between the two beds and my bed are closed, something for which I am glad for.

Then the door opens, and Charlie walks in.

"I don't know what to say to you." He says. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

"I think you should laugh dad," I say. "Oh yes, clumsy Bella. No wonder she was in the emergency. She can't even cut carrots without cutting her wrist with one clutzy move."

"Wait? Was it an accident? The nurse said it was suicidal."

"Of course it was an accident!" I lie.

"Of course Bella, of course." I mutter in my head.

S**o do you think Bella is going to tell the truth to Jacob or lie? Comment in the reviews what you think!**


	5. Just give me a reason

**This chapter is to "Just give me a reason" by Pink. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to Teamsethlover. You'll see does she lie to Jacob.**

**DFTBA **

**Pinkkitten1 favourite/ follow/ review **

"Well, okay Bells, Jacob will want to talk to you. Glad to see your eyes."

He walks out of the room, and moments later Jacob comes running in.

"Hey Jake." I say weakly.

He sighs. "Bella, I was so worried! What happened?"

"I was cutting vegetables, and then the knife decided to cut my wrist when I wasn't looking."

"Oh. Well, if that's all... No! I don't mean "if that's all." I mean you were in a coma! How much blood did you lose to get there?"

"Does everyone in school know?" I burst out.

"Yeah. Charlie was telling everyone, and then your announced it to the whole school."

"Oh."

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

He runs out the door again.

I wonder what the school thinks. I think of my Facebook. I don't even want to know what the people put up there.

All of a sudden I think : why does nobody like me? What did I do? Why does Kourtney and her people hate me so much? Why do I never pluck up the courage to talk back to them really? Why don't I tell anyone?

Then it comes to me. I don't tell anyone because I'm scared. I don't talk back because I'm scared. Kourtney hates me because I'm a coward. Nobody does like me because I'm a coward.

Why am I scared?

I'm scared of what they'll do to me.

I realise I shouldn't be here. I should be in mental hospital. Bella Swan, the suicidal and cowardly girl.

When I get home on Wednesday afternoon, I check my Facebook.

This time it's not the things "I" posted but the comments on my page that make me cry.

"I nearly committed suicide myself when I heard you survived!" "You deserve to die. I'm not sure why they bothered to save you." "Next time try bleach."

But it's the comment Edward Cullen put up that bothers me the most. "If only you had invited me in, so I could've watched you die." Why is he so mean?

At least Jacob isn't on Facebook. If he saw this he'd make me move state. Not that I like Washington, but imagine the things people would say of me. I'd die of embarrassment.

My phone rings. It's a private number.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Look, bitch." Snarls Kourtney's voice. "I know your trying to steal the attention from me. But guess what. It's NOT working. No one wants to look at your ugly face, so why do you even bother? We both know its not going to happen.

"And if you turn up tomorrow with that pathetic Hawaii flower bag... I mean your not even Hawaiian! That clear?" She asks.

I don't say anything.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" She repeats.

"Yes." I say quickly.

"Great. See you tomorrow, skank."

She says, and hangs up.

I have one thought in my head. I'm dreading tomorrow.

I dress quickly on Thursday morning, and go to have breakfast. I throw down cereal and orange juice, and head out to start my truck.

Jacob sent me a text message last night to say he won't be able to bring me today, so I said that was fine. I need time to think.

I fling my navy school bag onto the passenger seat. Like I said, I'm too much of a coward to wear the flower one.

As I pull into the school, who do I see but Edward Cullen, walking towards my car smirking.

And by his expression, I can tell he has a good insult up his sleeve.


	6. Water damaged

**Thank you to Tabi Black, Team Seth Lover, bunny stories 741, Fannieforever15, and TEAM EDWARD 2013 for their lovely reviews. They just make my day! This next chapter is to "Time, by Hans Zimmer". Enjoy! **

**DFTBA**

**Pinkkitten1 favourite/ follow / review**

I rush to my first class, the tears stinging my eyes.

How could Edward be so mean? I think back to what he said.

"Swan." He greeted me." I know what I posted on Facebook yesterday. Unfortunately, my computer ran out of battery, so I couldn't write another one. But it actually turned out to be convenient that it ran out, because I'd love to see the look on your face when I tell you this : I bet Jacob's so disappointed that you didn't die. At least he wouldn't have you all over him all the time, because do you think he ACTUALLY likes you? The only reason he's still there is because the chief probably threatens him, or pays him or something. And in fact, I'm surprised he didn't commit suicide yet. How could anyone stand you without doing it?

"And for your information, Kourtney and I are together now, so you better watch it."

That's when I ran off. I'm nearly at my first class, but I think I should go to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up.

I turn on my heel and run to the bathroom.

When I get there I nearly turn back. But it's too late. Kourtney has already seen me.

"Oh Bella! Have you been crying?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice, pretending to care. "But anyway," she says, going back to her snarling, "Edward and I are together now."

"I know. He told me." I say quietly.

"What?" She snaps. "When did you go up and flirt with my boyfriend? Look, Bella, I know you want to steal my popularity away, but it's not happening, like I already said. Edward's mine, so BACK OFF!"

"I wasn't flirting-"

"SHUT UP! I wasn't finished!" Kourtney interrupts. Then she slaps my face, hard. So hard I see stars. "But anyway, see you later, slut." She says, and then she leaves.

It's over half an hour later when I pluck up the courage to leave the bathroom. But on second thoughts, I go back in, not wanting to interrupt the class.

The bell finally rings twenty minutes later, and I walk towards my locker, but not before bumping into Lauren. She rolls her eyes.

"Your lucky you remembered to get a different bag." She smirks. "Very lucky." She repeats and walks off.

The day drags, but at the same time, the bell rings before I know it.

I hurry down the hallways, but I'm not lucky today. A strong hand grabs me and pulls me backwards, into the janitors closet for the second time this week.

I'm pushed onto the stool again, and this time Edward towers over me.

He tuts at me. "Kourtney and Jessica will be here in minute. I'm going now. I don't want to waste another second looking at your ugly face. Stay here. If you move... I'm warning you."

He leaves without another word.

"Coward." I mutter to myself. "Bella, you coward. Run."

I obey the little voice in my head for once. I open the door and sprint down the corridors. I look back, looking if someone is watching me. But everyone is already gone home.

I turn my head back around just in time for my face to bash into Kourtney's chest. I fall back onto the floor, and bang my head off the drinking fountain.

"You really shouldn't have done that. For us it doesn't matter. But for you..." Jessica trails off.

"Edward should've locked the door. But it's too late. Now that you tried to get away from us, it'll just be a whole lot more fun for us." Says Kourtney. "This way now." She gestures down the hall.

Jessica roughly pulls me up, and drags me into the bathroom.

"Give us your bag." She commands. "We were going to let you take one thing out, but since you tried to run, I'm not feeling as pleased."

Luckily, I left my phone at home, and my keys are in my pocket.

"Great. Jessica?" Kourtney asks.

Jessica dumps my school bag in the toilet, and flushes it. I watch in silence.

"This is boring. Lets go Jessica." Kourtney says. "Oh, and good luck, Swan."

I drag my bag out of the toilet, and pull it out of the bathroom. It's way too heavy to carry.

When I'm home I take the books out and put them on my radiator. I'll have to wait a few hours before I do my homework.

I notice I didn't feel any emotion until now. And it's frustration.

Because I hate water damaged pages.

**What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews!**


	7. Surprise

**Hey guys! Sorry it's a short and late chapter, but my cat is ill, so I've been pretty busy. This chapter is to "Let her go" by passenger. Thank you to, Theduskitmermaid, Dakotah Rose Young Atera, theangelofhope, and TEAMEDWARD 2013. I promise the next chapter will be the longest I've written, and probably the most dramatic. I love the reviews, they absoloutly make my day!**

**DFTBA **

**pinkkitten1 follow/ favourite/ review**

I wake up on Friday morning, in a pretty decent mood. But then all the memories ôf the week flush over me, and I turn into, "Bella, the suicidal girl" again.

But somehow, I manage to feel a little more cheerful on my way to school. The classical music radio station is playing my favourite song, Claire du lune. I hum along, but stop when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Bella! You'll never believe it!" Jacob yells.

"What?"

"I got an apartment!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?"I shout.

"Yes! I'll pick you up from school, and I'll drop you back after so you can get your car. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine, but I gotta get to school, Jake."

"Ok. See you later!"

I drive into the school, and get out of my car. All of a sudden, my legs are pulled out from under me. My head rushes to the ground, and bangs it.

"Ow..." I say weakly. My hand goes to my temple, and luckily there is no blood, but I can already feel a bump.

I look up and see Tyler Crowley towering above me, laughing.

I quickly scramble to my feet, and shove Tyler aside as I'm passing.

"Bella!" He says accusingly. " That wasn't nice!" He comes up behind me and lifts me up. He goes towards the bins.

"Stop!" A voice commands. "Put her down! I'll do it!"

Tyler drops me instantly. My head bounces off the cold ground again.

The owner of the voice comes closer and stands over me. "This is better than you can do."

The person stomps their shoe in my face. And surprise surprise. The shoe belongs to Kourtney.

/

I sit down at my lunch table, hoping people don't notice my bruised face. To Charlie, I can just say I fell. But here, somehow, it's different.

I watch the people who kind of ignore me, but aren't mean to me. My eyes go to Angela Webber. She is glancing around the place. Her eyes meet mine.

I blush and look down, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Don't feel like one. You are." That little voice in my head says.

Great. Now even my brain hates me.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, and before I know it, I'm running out the door into Jacob's rabbit.

"Bella! I can't wait to show you my apartment!" He says cheerfully.

"Me too! Is it furnished yet?" I ask.

"Not yet," he says. " you can help me pick some out some day, though. Put on your Cd there, will you?"

"Yeah, sure." I press the play button, hoping the Cd is still in there. But after a few seconds, Vivaldi starts playing.

We remain silent for a few minutes, but Jacob breaks it.

"Hey, what happened to your face?"

I sigh. I get asked that question on a daily basis.

"I fell. " I lie.

"Oh."

We arrive at a brick building, and Jacob gets out of the car. He opens my door.

"Thanks." I murmur.

Jacob gets a key from his pocket and opens the main door. He leads me in.

"This way." He says. We go to a lift and he presses the button. The lift "dings, and the doors open. And who's in there?

Kourtney.


	8. Frozen in fear

**Here it is! The big dramatic chapter! So the song for this chapter is " new moon -the meadow." By the way, this is the next Monday morning. Enjoy!**

**DFTBA**

**Pinkkitten1 favourite/ follow/ review**

"Okay, Bells, I'll be there to pick you up." Says Jacob.

I look at the school. " I don't want to go." I whisper.

"Why not?" he asks.

"No, nevermind. I'll see you later." I get out of the car before he can say another word. He wouldn't understand if I told him it was Kourtney. Needless to say, she was all full of smiles and "Hi Bella!" When we met her on Friday. Jacob obviously thought she was an angel.

I walk into the school and hear footsteps behind me. I quickly open my locker and pretend to look for something.

But it's too late. Kourtney is nearly here. I sigh as I hear her voice behind me.

"So, Bella," she says conversationally "Who brought to school this morning?"

" Jacob" I mutter without looking at her.

"Who?" she asks again, tapping her ear.

" Jacob." I say loudly, turning around to face her.

That's when I get a good look at her. Her highlighted blonde hair is smoothed into a side ponytail, and underneath her smokey eye are those icy blue eyes. Her pink lipstick is lighter than her orange skin, and she's wearing a black net top with a purple tank top underneath. Her faded grey skinny jeans don't really suit her, black would have been way better to hide that enormous bum. But I suppose she likes the way it makes her waist look small. Her shoes are flat leather ankle boots, with "juicy" written along the edge of them.

_Does juicy couture even make shoes? _ I wonder.

" Oh yeah," she says breaking my thoughts. " The guy you have a crush on that came here a few years ago."

" We're just friends." I say quietly.

" It's a pity you do have a crush on him though." She continued like I hadn't said anything. " Because you'll never get a chance with a boy like him"

People started coming in the door. The bus was obviously here.

" Not that you'd have a chance with any boy though"

The more people came in the brighter the red on my cheeks got.

Kourtney seemed to sense this and continued, louder.

" You see, no one wants a girl friend that even her dad admits that she's a weirdo."

I frown. When did Charlie ever say that?

She grins. " Yes, Bella, he did say that. Before you came, he had a meeting with Mrs. Cope about you coming. And I might have over-heard some of that meeting." She looks around at our little audience. "See, everyone?" Kourtney addresses the people. " Isn't Charlie right? Isn't Bella soooooooooooooooooooo weird and freaky ?"

A mutter comes from the people surrounding us, and a few shout out "Yeah!" or "duh".

" There's nothing wrong with that." I murmur.

She rolls her eyes and looks back at me. " Ohhhh, Bella," she sighs and continues softly, " Of course there is,-"

"Well at least I'm not a slut!" I yell.

The audience gasp, and Kortney's smile drops. She glares at me.

" Your going to pay for this, Swan." She says, laughing once without humour.

Then she marches off, followed by, Jessica and Lauren, who were hidden in the crowd.

But as they march off, I feel the blood rush out of my cheeks as I think,

_What did I just do?_

/

**I decided to chose a different song for this part , so this song is : " She will be loved- Maroon 5"**

**/**

When the bell rings, signalling the end of the day, I dash outside, my books already in my bag. I scan the parking lot, looking for the rabbit, and spot it. I sprint towards it, tripping a few times on the way, but I eventually make it.

I climb inside, panting. I put my head back against the seat as we speed away, away from the school, away from Kourtney .

" Hey Bells."

I jump, not even remembering that someone else was in the car.

" Oh. Hey Jake."

"How was school?"

"Ummmm..?" I say like a question.

He doesn't say anything at first.  
"Um. That's all you can say about school." Jacob says angrily.

"Please don't get angry." I plead.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm...I'm...I just want to know what's going on."

I don't reply.

"Because I know something's going on. It's not like you didn't know I suspected something. But that "something" is something I need to know."

"What? How to you even know that there is something going on? And where is all this coming from? What would "um" mean to you?" I say narrowing my eyes.

He swallows uncomfortably. "Well..."

Well what?" I snap. How does Jacob even..? This makes no sense. "Spill it Jacob!" I yell.

" Jeeees. Why so snappy all of a sudden?" He says at an attempt of humour. But I'm not laughing.

" Fine! Your just... Different."

I close my eyes. "Different"

"I saw your Facebook!" he bursts out. "And don't think you fool me with 'I cut myself by accident!', because it doesn't!" Jacob yells.

I stare at him in silence. We are at my house now.

"This- this is serious, Bella." His voice becomes gentler. "And, anyway, how did you hide it from me? I tell you everything, and I thought it was the same for you. But I can see it's not? And what were you thinking? Suicide? What about Charlie?" his voice is after rising again. "What about me?" he says each syllable slowly.

He leans in and all of a sudden he kisses me.

He pulls away.

"Sorry, sorry!" he puts his head in his hands. "I'll see you tomorrow." He mutters.

I get out of the car and rush up the path. I open the door and sit down on the sofa, and let what just happened soak in.

"Jacob kissed me!" I repeat over and over in my head.

But then that voice comes again. "Forget it, Bella. You'll never have a chance with him, Kourtney was right."

And now I believe it. She is.

/

Over the next few days I am frozen with fear what might happen to me. Kourtney will without a doubt promise sweet revenge. But it's Wednesday. She hasn't even gone near me yet. There are two options. One, she's is letting me get weaker so I'll be an easier target, because who knows how much weight I've lost, how many hours I've stayed awake in bed? Two, she's going to let it go so long I'll forget about it, and pounce on me when I'm least expecting it.

Jacob continued like nothing happened about the kiss. We did have a chat about Kourtney, though, and he said he won't tell Charlie, but if it gets any worse he will. Not like I'm going to tell him about Monday, though. He also said if I didn't tell a teacher in the next 45 days, he'll tell one for me.

My phone beeps. It's from Jacob. I open it.

**Sos plz cum 2 police station i need a bail**

_Cliff hanger! Sorry! I hope this chapter is long enough for you TEAMEDWARD 2013 lol. I love the reviews! Please keep posting them!_


	9. Hate

T**hank you to everyone who reviewed! I love them so much! Im starting to wonder should it be all human after all. Tell me what you think in the reviews! The song is "almost lover" a fine frenzy. Enjoy!**

**DFTBA**

**pinkkitten1 favourite /follow/ review**

"Why did you do it?" I ask Jacob.

He stays silent.

I'm pretty annoyed. 6000 dollars. That's how much it cost me. All my college money just gone. Like that. All because Jacob wasn't thinking.

"Why?" I ask again.

"I wasn't thinking." He says unemotionally. "But when I heard what they were saying... It just set me off. "

"What were they talking about?"

He pauses. "I can't tell you." He whispers.

I am annoyed. Very. Jacob made more hell for me in school. Because when the whole school finds out Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton are in a coma, because of MY best friend... I don't even want to there.

I don't say anything. I don't even look at him. I just keep driving back to my house.

"I heard what they were saying.." He begins quietly. " They were talking about... You.. They were going to actually KILL you. So I just couldn't stay there and watch them speak about it. Tyler and Mike were easy. But Edward Cullen," he snarls the name ." He just stood there with his hands in his pockets watching me. When I was finished with the other two... I can tell you, he wasn't as easy as them."

I glance at him and see bruises on his face.

"That's all."

I nod and purse my lips. I get out of the car and slam the door. I open the front door. I expect him to follow me in but, when I look out the window, he's gone.

################################################## #######

"Bells, I'm real proud." Charlie says. "You spent your own college money to bail out a friend. Jakes real lucky to have you."

I nod.

"So," he continues, "I was chatting to Mrs. Kelly, and we decided that you and Kourtney could go to Seattle nicest hotel for a spa weekend! Isn't it great! I thought you definitely deserved a treat with your best girlfriend!"

I swallow. "Oh... Thanks dad. I've got study to do so..."

"Oh yes! Ok!"

I sprint up the stairs. Me. And Kourtney. Equals. Hell.

I fall on my bed and cry and cry and cry. I cry myself to sleep. I cry myself awake. I cry myself to school on Thursday morning.

This time I let the strong hand pull me into the janitors closet without struggle. Once again Edward looms over me.

He opens his mouth to say something, but instead he rushes down and kisses me.

"Uahhhhhhh!" I scream and try to shove him off me.

His hands roam over my body. I kick him in the groin.

"What the HELL?" I slap his face, and he doubles up in pain again.

I rush out of the closet. I rush out of the school. I rush into my car and rush out of Forks. I pull my car over on the highway and get out. I go into the forest and lie down, hoping I will die. I hate everyone. Myself more than anyone else.

I'm not sure how long I stay lying down. But the sun is already beginning to set when I start hearing "Isabella!?" Over and over again.

I don't reply. They don't find me. I don't care. I don't care about my dry throat. I don't care about my rumbling stomach. I just do not care.

I count three sunsets before I see a person. Three days before someone finds me.

"Isabella?"

I don't reply.

"Isabella!" The high voice cries. A girl, I'm sure. "I found her!" She screams.

More people come. "Bella, are you alright?" "What happened?"

I ignore them, because I think I have gone mute.

################################################## #######

I'm right. The doctor says its because of "emotional trauma".

But I'm extremely disappointed when I find out I have to go back to school. I think of Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Kourtney, Edward, Lauren, Jessica and... And Angela. Angela is the one that found me. But not that I'd want to thank her.

The doctor said I was able to stay to stay home until Wednesday. If I was somehow able to tell Charlie to cancel that spa weekend, it would be great.

All I do until Wednesday is eat porridge. I seem to have an addiction. And even though I thought to being able to speak would be hard, it turns out to be convenient.

But as I drive into school on Wednesday, and I see the crowd waiting for me, I think It won't be so convenient.


	10. Thanks

Hey guys! By the looks of it people are really into the story! I want to thank each reviewer individually for their lovely reviews. But, since they are all so Lovely... Who would like to create their own character for the story? Who would like to write the next chapter? The person with the best review will get to do one of those things! It can be a question, an idea, anything! The winner will be announced in the next chapter, and I will get in contact through Pms. Thanks so much!

DFTBA

pinkkitten1 favourite/ follow / review


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I am so sorry, I haven't updated in ages. Things have been a little rough for me over the past few weeks. I'm afraid I won't be able to start updating again until end of August. :(

But meanwhile, I've made a fourm, it's where people can share their bullying stories. If any of you are interested, here is the link

/forum/Share-your-story/136753/

I've also made a unique facebook page, which the link of is on my profile.

Sorry about this, but thanks for being so supportive!

DFTBA

Aisling Sophie Hale Whitlock

Follow/favourite/review


	12. Eyes

**So here I am, back again. Unique will continue! Yay... This is a short chapter, but the rest will be longer, because I will be updating once a week :) Anyway, I've created a Twilight Role Play, which will start September 11th. Pm me if you're interested.**

**Aisling Sophie Hale Whitlock**

**Bellas Pov**

**As I park my car, I notice not one of the students are wearing smiles. I don't like non smily people. I'm hypocrite in that way, it is rare you'll catch a smile from me, nowadays. I look around, into a familiar sea of faces. Rachel, Katie...**

When my eyes land on Edward Cullen, pure rage boils up in me, flowing through my veins, burning them. Burning hurts an awful lot, like rubbing slat in a wound.

I take a moment to calm myself, and then get out of the truck, slamming the door. The world seems to be frozen as I walk to the school. Even when I step inside, everyone seems to suck in a breath, and not dare to move until I've passed them.

"Isabella." I hear my name being called over the speaker. "Isabella Swan please proceed to the office."

I do as I'm told, and "proceed to the office" ignoring the eyes on me.

When I reach the office, is waiting for me. It's creepy, the way he just stares at me coming in, until I hesitate at his desk.

"Isabella." He greets me. "How nice to have you back."

He waits for my response, but I don't offer it.

A, because I don't have one.

B, because I can't.

He looks at me before continuing.

"It's clear you wanted to harm yourself and obviously it's not for no reason, and as you know, it's put school policy to ask for the reason for self harm."

He slides a piece of paper across the desk.

"You may write the reason."

I'd rather not. If I did, he'd have proof to show people. I don't want people to know.

I sit, staring blankly at the sheet.

"Miss Swan, please cooperate."

I continue to stare.

"Write." He says firmly.

I shake my head.

"Write!" He says loudly.

I glare at him, and write pretend to write something down before ripping the paper into pieces. I smirk, satisfied.

Mr. Green finally seems to accept that I won't write and sighs, breathing his anger out before saying; "Go to class" and leaving the office.

The day goes by in a blur. No teacher calls on me, no one talks to me, I don't talk to them. The funny thing is, I can't find Kourntey . Lauren and Jessica are there alright, with their scumbags of boyfriends. Chris and Jason or some typical name like that. Both Football players.

I sit by myself at lunch, which suits me fine. Anyway, who wants to sit next to a girl that can't talk?

I think to myself as I drive home, that it was a peaceful day. No particular emotion, just a soothing kind of calming sensation.

It's too peaceful in the truck so I turn on the radio, where my favourite song happens to be playing. She will be loved, by Maroon 5

"I don't mind spending everyday..." I sing along.

I slam my brakes in surprise. I can sing? What?

"She will be loved..." I sing again.

Great. I press my foot down on the accelerator , and give the finger to the person that honked their horn.

I sing along loudly to the rest.

"Tap on my window, knock on my door I, wanna make you feel beautiful. "

When I get home, Charlie's not there. I have to sit down and pinch myself for a moment. I can sing.

I decide to make the most of it as I make dinner for Charlie and sing loudly like Snow White as I cook the breaded haddock.

I try to make a plan.

If I was in Glee, it would be easy. Just sing to Charlie to let him know no weekend with Kourtney.

The trouble is, I don't sing in front of anyone, except if I'm playing piano. And beside, I don't even know if Kourtney is coming back to school.

However, when I arrive at school the next day, she's there.

She doesn't look well. She has lost an awful amount of weight in the time I was out, her skin sagging and greyish. Her hair has grown out mousy brown at the roots, and I think it may be the first time I've seen her in a track suit.

She doesn't say a word to me, but the whole day long I feel her eyes boring into my back.

Calculus, Biology, you name it. She made sure she was always behind me, even when she detested me, to throw spit balls in my hair, or stare at the back of my head, like she was doing.

At one point I turn around, and our eyes meet very briefly. She hurriedly looks away, embarrassed.

The first time I've seen Kourtney embarrassed.

At lunch, I hear girls whisper.

"Ella did you hear? Kourtney dumped Edward Cullen. Apparently he was cheating on her or something like that. But get this. Then he beat her up.

I quickly leave the cafeteria to go to the toilet, hearing enough. When I start walking back, I don't look where I'm going. At one moment I look up, and she's standing seven feet away from me, motionless. I see it though. I see the vacant look in Kourtney's eyes, unfocused. The bruises on her face and her burst lip.

We stare at each other for a second, until I hurry down the hallway, blushing with awkwardness.

But when I look back 10 seconds later, she's gone.

(Sorry that the start was in bold, I can't fix it)


End file.
